To let loose
by TVain
Summary: Vlad decided to get Bertrand drunk. Vlad/Bertrand, One shot


**Thank you so much for all the reviews. It means so much to me. **

**New story is up. I was at a party last week, and it gave me an idea. **

**I do not under any circumstance own those characters, Young Dracula or Britney Spears. I swear. **

It was uncommon to see the count actually leaving the house (except when he went out on a hunt). So when he had to depart for a two weeks trip to the Carpathian, Ingrid decided to go wild. Surprisingly, Erin and Vlad agreed with her. They were young, they wanted to have fun; and if Ingrid only wanted to go to a party to find a suitable meal (and occasionally someone to snog), the two others teenagers couldn't really fight against it.

In the end, Bertrand was the only who could glare disapprovingly as the vampires (and the human) were getting ready.

Vlad was getting all set, indeed. He was wearing his best v-neck shirt (of a deep blue, bringing out the blue of his eyes) and a pair of very tight skinny jeans, black of course.

He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly.

All around him, life was following its track. Some late students were going home after detention, Mrs. Cauley was correcting a few tests in her office and the three janitors were finishing tidying the classrooms. Upstairs, Wolfie and Renfield were doing God knows what (Vlad really didn't want to know further more). In Ingrid's room, a duet of feminine cheer laughter could be heard, which, frankly, freaked out Vlad a little (_Ingrid_ _giggling?_). As for Bertrand, he was left on his own, pouting in a very childish manner.

He smiled, thinking about it.

Tonight he'll do it, he decided, in front of his antic dresser. He'll make Bertrand loose his mind.

It was no secret (at least to the girls) that Vlad had a huge crush on his teacher. If you thought about it, it was quite obvious. They were always hanging together (for "practice" or else) and Vlad had to admit he secretly enjoyed it. But he did have a simple critic against him: He was too reserved. He acted like he didn't feel anything, but the chosen one knew better. He had seen a hint of the man behind the mask. And if he couldn't break it, maybe booze will.

And as he and the two girls were waiting in the lobby, he pleaded one more time his tutor to go with them.

"You're coming?"

Besides, Vlad had a trick up his sleeve. Nobody could resist his puppy eyed look. Not even Bertrand.

* * *

><p>Erin and Vlad sneaked in thanks to Ingrid, as she charmed the bouncer and reluctantly accepted to let her baby brother and the blond slayer in. As for Bertrand, he obviously didn't need any help. He looked in his early thirties physically and was actually a few centuries old.<p>

The club was crowded, as any Saturday night. This was like an all-you-can-eat buffet for a vampire. So as soon as Ingrid got in, she went to search for a drink (and it wasn't alcohol). Erin and Vlad went directly to the bar, already ordering drinks and chatting gleefully. As for the teacher, he just went at the other side, sitting at the counter. He sighed heavily. He knew this was a bad idea. _Why on earth did he accept to follow Vlad? Oh yeah, the boy was irresistible. _

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Vlad was by his side.<p>

"Come on, have a drink. It's on me." He told him with a smile, already feeling tipsy.

"This is really not about the money." The teacher shrugged," That shit is poison." He added, ignoring the bartender's offended stare.

"Please. Do it for me."

Vlad did the pity look again and Bertrand tired to resist. Again. He really did, but it was hopeless.

"A shot of whisky. Dry." He sighed in front of the chosen one, who was gleaming with some wicked contentment.

"And one for me!"

And as drinks were being served and swallowed, they chatted happily, talking about further practice, studying and life in general, mostly meaningless stuffs.

It came to the point where Vlad asked the most frequent question you ask in a club:

"Wanna dance?"

This time, no matter how much he begged, Bertrand wouldn't move. He wasn't drunk enough to embarrass himself by dancing. A dancing Bertrand wasn't going to happen. And that was final… At least for now…

Vlad just shrugged his shoulders and went anyway. He'll try to change Bertrand's mind soon.

* * *

><p>The lights were blinding his over sensing eyes, the smell all around him, all so wild and animalistic was over bearing and the music, all so dull, reminded him a succession of gunshots. The room, altogether, was bewildering.<p>

Bertrand had three shots of Whiskey. And he was feeling… Good. Like he was in a dream.

The alcohol was the most divine. It was rushing through his veins, warming his cold and long dead blood.

The vampire hadn't move from the bar._ God, this generation of humans was so vain!_ He had just turned out the fifth guy tonight. They were all so foolish and depraved. He actually pitied them.

He found them all so stupid, but he had to blend in.

He called the barman.

The man was tall and lanky, along with a neatly shaved head. He wore a loose apron and talked with a heavy accent. Irish maybe.

"Wha do ya want?"

"Another shot, please."

The bartender filled the empty glass wordlessly.

"Was wonderin', is your mate single?"

Bertrand's face hardened and his fits tighten. The guy was about forty… Well, he was four hundred years old and he fancied a 16 year old boy. But still…

"I think he's a little bit too young for you" he stated, trying to look impassive.

The bald man shrugged, but the vampire could easily see that he was nervous.

"Ya but he seems a lill' busy."

Bertrand turned his head so fast that if he was human, he would have snapped his neck.

Ingrid and Erin were nowhere to be seen (not that he cared) but Vlad was on the dance floor, making a fool out of himself. It seems as if everyone wanted to grind against him.

God, was the boy drunk?

Vlad seemed to have notice him, with a satisfied smirk stretched on his features. Two icy blue looks met, burning with desire.

Was it always like this? Perhaps it was just tonight; maybe it has been like that all along.

He tried to convince himself that he wasn't jealous. Still, the pang of his heart hurt like hell.

He finished his drink hastily.

God he needed to put a stop to this.

Or at least try.

* * *

><p>So he thought that Bertrand couldn't stand alcohol. Maybe he was wrong. Apart from the flush that was tainting his cheeks; he was still his usual self.<p>

Vlad, on the contrary, was a mess.

Seriously, he didn't had that much. A couple of drinks... Okay, more like a dozen.

As a result: he couldn't walk without stumbling on invisible objects. And he couldn't stop giggling like some sort of immature schoolgirl.

He didn't care.

Because thankfully for that, he was leaning heavily against his latest fantasy (his teacher), using his drunken state to grope him as much as he could, (without seeming too obvious).

"I think you had enough" Stated Bertrand, looking as unexpressive as ever.

"What are you talking about? This partay's just getting started!"

"Vlad" He grumbled.

"Aw, come on!"

Vlad used the puppy-eyed stare again; it always worked. He grabbed him by the hand and pulled the older vampire toward the dance floor.

Bertrand was doomed.

* * *

><p>Vlad couldn't think anymore. His world was now resumed to a bunch of sensations. His body was moving in sync with the beat of the music and the concerto of a hundred heartbeats. The smell of blood was intoxicating, filling is lungs. His only connection to reality was Bertrand. His grip was firm and his moves were smooth, dancing along with Vlad and the song. Their hips were rocking together, swaying in one fluid motion.<p>

He hadn't felt like for so long.; He felt warm and so alive.

Vlad could hardly conceal his grin.

"You see that you can dance." The chosen one beamed.

"If you call that dancing" He snorted in retribution.

"I know you had it in you" Vlad continued, looking all so satisfied.

"Did you ever doubt it?"

Is seemed everyone was watching them, not that they cared. The track changed, just another electro song with a different beat, yet so similar.

"We really should get going."

The boy stuck out his tongue.

"Whatever you say, sexy."

Bertrand just lifted an eyebrow in disbelief.

The boy was so… Human sometimes. He would have hit on anyone in this state of drunkenness, he convinced himself.

"Let's get you home."

* * *

><p>Bertrand hailed a cab (he wasn't going to run home with Vlad on his back, or let the chosen one turn into a bat) and a scruffy looking man parked in and let them in. After telling him in a moody voice the school's address, he sat back, sighing quite loudly. If he thought about Erin and Ingrid, he decided to ignore it. They were big girls; they could take care of themselves. Plus he had problems of his own. He was exceedingly exhausted. And Vlad singing loudly some outdated tunes (<em>was that Britney Spears<em>?) with a wrecked voice, clearly didn't ease his headache.

"Vlad", he moaned in dejection, "would you please stop this ruckus. "

He could have sworn he saw a devious smile on the chosen one's face, before he sang once again (or more accurately, yelled) "Hit me baby one more time".

It came to a point that the driver decided to turn the radio up, attempting to cover Vlad's voice. It didn't really work. And now Bertrand's ears were even more painful, his headache had worsened and he was more pissed than ever.

This was going to be a long ride, and the older vampire sworn he would _never_ go to a breather's club again.

* * *

><p>"For blood's sake, you're really heavy, you know that?"<p>

Vlad couldn't stop giggling. He was really clueless right now, as he was leaning fully on Bertrand's shoulder; He really should do something about his balance.

"Come on" He continued "Let's get you to bed."

He carried him through the narrow hallway, trying to ignore Vlad's gibberish that kept getting more and more foolish, then knocked out the door hastily and brought the drunk teen onto his coffin. Unfortunately, Vlad decided that it was time to act like a five years old.

"I don't want to. I'm not sleepy."

The teacher groaned in frustration. _Was he serious?_

"Well, you have to."

"Whhhyyyy?"

"Because I've said so. Now cut it out and do as I say."

The teen started sulking (seriously?) but ultimately complied while he got into the casket. As for Bertrand, he was ready to leave, until:

"Can I get a goodnight kiss?"

To say the Bertrand was stunned was understatement.

"No." He answered after a long pause.

"Pretty please?"

"Go to sleep Vlad." He snapped, already turning back.

But Vlad grabbed him by the sleeve. Suddenly, he seemed a lot calmer, his eyes sparkling with a hint of defiance. Bertrand's heart skipped a beat, but he still contained himself.

"I love you."

Bertrand looked into the coffin skeptically.

"You're inebriated, you know that?"

"Yea but I waaaas in luv before and I'll be after."

He sat in the coffin and his grip went up, seizing Bertrand's jacket.

"Don't ever doubt my feelings" he continued, his voice suddenly deep and serious. "I know exactly _who _I want."

"But-"

"No buts… Now shut up, kiss me or get out!" He snapped.

Bertrand grinned.

"It's all a mess. And… And it was Ingrid's idea." The chosen one whined, blushing frantically.

Oh hell, he couldn't resist anymore. The boy was way too cute.

"It's always her fault. She used to –"

Bertrand swiftly got closer and cut him off, silencing his lips with his own. It was short and yet impatient. As for Vlad, he felt something roaring deep inside of him, and he could only think _"Finally_", before his mind went away, disconnected.

But obviously, good things always come to an end. They separated, already missing on another, with a short yet shaky breath.

"I guess she was right. I'll personally thank her tomorrow."

And he dipped forward and kissed him not just once but over and over again, like starved of touch. It was warm and soft and oh so much better than the first time. Vlad let out a high pitched whimper and he got closer to the man, clawing at his back in a firm grip, almost desperately. Bertrand couldn't get enough, so he gently pushed him down on the coffin, as his fingers worked skillfully to undress him.

Tomorrow will be another day. Fuck the Praedictum Impaver, fuck the count and fuck upcoming hangovers.

**Wow. This is getting bigger and bigger ^^. I might end up with real fanfiction someday. **

**So I guess merry Christmas everybody, or almost. **


End file.
